List of notable Hitachi elevator installations in Indonesia
This is a list of some notable Hitachi elevator installations in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *Gading Marina Building, Kelapa Gading *North Jakarta Mayor's Office Central Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas) (1990s, modernized in 2013) *Indosat Ooredoo Building - Auditorium 001 (1989) *Sapta Pesona Building / Ministry of Tourism (1994) *Ministry of Home Affairs - Building A (2014)PT. Sarang Teknik Utama Indonesia (archived) *Ministry of Transportation *Ministry of Education and Culture (Old Building) *Cakrawala Building/Skyline Building *The Plaza Residence (MidPlaza) *Plaza Sentral (1983) *Central Management of Gelora Bung Karno Complex *Ratu Plaza (1981) **Ratu Plaza Office Tower **Ratu Plaza Apartment *C.T.C Building, Kramat Raya (1960s, derelict) *Fujifilm Building, Matraman (1980s, modernized) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **Paviliun Tumbuh Kembang **Deputy of Medical Building (1990's, modernized by Lawuindo) Raplaz7.jpg|Two 1981 Hitachi passenger elevators (mall) at Ratu Plaza, Jakarta. Raplaz 3.jpg|1981 Hitachi service elevators (mall) at Ratu Plaza, Jakarta. Raplaz 6.JPG|The Hitachi service elevator at Ratu Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta. Hitachi Sentral 1.jpg|(1 of 2) Low-rise Hitachi elevators at Plaza Sentral, Jakarta. Taken on the mezzanine floor. Hitachi Sentral 2.jpg|(2 of 2) Low-rise Hitachi elevators at Plaza Sentral, Jakarta. Taken on the mezzanine floor. Hitachi Sentral 7.jpg|(1 of 2) High-rise Hitachi elevators at Plaza Sentral, Jakarta. Taken on the ground floor. Hitachi Sentral 6.jpg|(2 of 2) High-rise Hitachi elevators at Plaza Sentral, Jakarta. Taken on the ground floor. Hitachi Sentral 9.jpg|Interior of one of the two low-rise elevators at Plaza Sentral, Jakarta. VintageHitachi.jpg|Two derelict 1960's Hitachi elevators at C.T.C Building, Senen, Jakarta. Hitachi-Indosat2.jpeg|Hitachi elevators at Indosat Building - Auditorium 001, Jakarta. West Jakarta *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower (1982) *Illigals Hotel and Club Mangga Besar (car park) *Glodok Jaya *Glodok Plaza Blok F/Murata Building (modernized by Hitachi) *Wisma Asia Hitachi freight lifts GMP.jpg|Two 1983 Hitachi freight elevators at Gajah Mada Plaza, Jakarta. East Jakarta *Museum Indonesia - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1980) *Bimasakti Aviation Vocational School, Cipinang *Bank Central Asia - Rawamangun Main Branch Office South Jakarta *Ministry of Industrial (1983, low rise elevators modernized by LINES, high rise ones by Hitachi in 2018) *Wahana Tata Insurance Building *Plaza Kuningan (1984) **South Tower (modernized by Hitachi) **North Tower **Annexe and Car Park *Wisma Bakrie 1 *Ombudsman Republik Indonesia *Patra Jasa Tower (1978, replaced in the 1990's, some have been replaced into Mitsubishi) *Wisma Argo Manunggal (1984, some have been modernized by Otis) *Artha Graha Building, SCBD (1993) *Wyndham Casablanca Jakarta (formerly The Park Lane Jakarta) (1996) *Wisma Staco (1996) *Lina Building (1983) *Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC) (1987) *Melawai Plaza (1983) *Pasaraya Grande Blok M - Building A (1986) *Caza Suki Restaurant, Blok M *Apartemen Golf Pondok Indah *Graha Elnusa (1998, modernized by Otis) Hitachi Parklane 1.jpg|Two of the four 1996 Hitachi elevators at The Park Lane Jakarta (ground floor) Hitachi Parklane 6.jpg|Two of the four 1996 Hitachi elevators at The Park Lane Jakarta (14th floor) Bandung *Bandung Institute of Technology (2015) **Center for Arts, Design and Language (CADL) **Center for Advanced Science (CAS) **Center for Research and Community Services (CRCS) **Center for Infrastructure and Building Environment (CIBE) *Bank Central Asia - Dago Main Office Branch *Puslitbang tekMIRA ITB-Hitachi1.jpg|(1 of 2) Two of several new Hitachi elevators at Bandung Institute of Technology, Bandung. Hitachi_BDG.jpg|(2 of 2) Two of several new Hitachi elevators at Bandung Institute of Technology, Bandung. ITB-Hitachi2.jpg|Interior of the Hitachi elevator at Bandung Institute of Technology - CIBE Building, Bandung. Other cities *GoSkate Building, Surabaya (1979, modernized by Pillar) *Hotel Satelit, Surabaya (1991, building permanently closed) *Sunset Point Hotel, Bali (2017, 1980's elevator reinstalled) Former installations Below here is a list of Hitachi elevators that are no longer exist in Indonesia. These elevators are no longer exist because they have either been replaced by another manufacturer or removed because of various reasons, such as the building where they were installed has been demolished or other reasons. *Wisma Sudirman (1979-2016, building demolished for redevelopment) *Mintoharjo Navy Hospital, Jakarta (replaced into KOYO elevator) Category:Notable elevator installations